Sanando mi corazón (One-shot)
by Jess-Love.Ss
Summary: Sasuke llevaba casi dos años realizando su viaje de redención.En aquel viaje sintió que algo. O mejor dicho alguien le faltaba para sentirse completo. Pero el no se sentía merecedor de Nadie por todo el daño que causo. No se sentía merecedor de Felicidad pero por cosas del destino o por pura coincidencia se encuentra con Sakura. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema.


**°•°•°•°•°•°Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Desde que inicie mi viaje de rendición habían pasado casi dos años. Desde que he estado lejos de Konoha las pesadillas que tenía por los errores que cometí habían disminuido. Pero también sentía un extraño vacío. Algo me faltaba o _¿alguien?_ No nadie merece estar junto a alguien como yo. Prefiero al soledad después de todo eso es lo que merezco.

Me levante de donde me encontraba descansado. Para ir a un río cercano para recoger agua y para poder continuar mi viaje lejos de Konoha pero sobre todos de los que hice daño.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia aquel río cercano pero de pronto sentí un Chacka que se me hizo muy familiar. Me detuve en uno de los arboles escondiéndome con una vista perfecta de aquel río. Algunos minutos después apareció Sakura. Su blusa estaba manchada de sangre y tenía varias heridas en sus piernas estaba por salir pero vi que ella se comenzó a quitar la blusa . Me sonroje o eso creo ya que sentí mis mejillas arder pero no pude evitar ver por completo la parte superior de su cuerpo ya que vi que un gran corte atravesaba su abdomen. Ella tomo su blusa, la mojo en el río. Limpio sus heridas y se las curo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-Grito mientras veía en mi dirección. Saco un kunai y apunto hacia el lugar donde estaba y dijo-¡Sal ahora mismo!-

En un impulso salte del árbol. Sakura me miro con sorpresa y levemente sonrojada.-Sasuke-kun-Dijo, soltó el kunai, se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Yo en otro impulso rodee su cintura con mis brazos. Ella se estremeció al sentir mis manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. Y un fuerte y adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun te extrañe mu..mucho-Dijo aún muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

Cubrí su cuerpo con mi capa negra mientras seguíamos abrazados. Su calidez me hacía sentir aquella calidez en mi corazón. Por primera vez desde que salí de Konoha me sentí completo.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Salí yo sola a una misión rango S. Las cosas se complicaron un poco ya que tenía que matar a unos asesinos de una aldea lejana a Konoha. Logré matar a más de diez hombres que me siguieron a las afueras de aquélla aldea después de haber asesinado a su líder. Uno de ellos me hirió con una katana y otros con sus kunais. Logre acabar con ellos y fui en dirección a un río para tratar mis heridas y así lo hice pero de pronto sentí que alguien me observaba

-¿Quien anda ahí?-Grite mientras veía en dirección a un árbol. Saque un kunai y apunte hacia el lugar donde sentí que estaba aquel que me observaba y dije-¡Sal ahora mismo!-Y sin esperar apareció él. Mi corazón se aceleró mucho sentía que se saldría de mi pecho Sasuke me miraba fijamente mientras yo lo veía con sorpresa y levemente sonrojada.-Sasuke-kun-Dije solté el kunai, me acerque a él y lo abrace. Paso algo que no esperaba el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Me estremecí al sentir sus manos sobre mi espalda desnuda. Ahí si sentí que mis mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso. Me sentía muy nerviosa y eso se notó en mi voz-Sa-Sasuke-kun te extrañe mu..mucho-

El cubrió mi cuerpo con su capa negra mientras seguíamos abrazados. De pronto me sentí mareada.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

-Sa..Sasuke-kun-dijo antes de desmayarse entre los brazos del pelinegro.

-Sakura-susurro con preocupación, la coloco en el piso. Se quitó la capa y la cubrió con ella fue hacia la mochila de Sakura la cargo en su hombro, fue hacia Sakura y la tomo entre sus brazos. Seguramente la pérdida de sangre él había afectado.

Sasuke corrió con Sakura hacia una cascada muy conocida para el. Detrás de ella hay una especie de cueva donde podría dejar a Sakura descansar. Algunos minutos después llego. Entro a aquella cueva a una impresionante velocidad evitando así mojarse o mojar a la pelirosa.

La recostó sobre el piso aun cubierta por su capa dejo el bolso beige junto a la pared de la cueva y su bolso negro aun lado del bolso de Sakura. Dio un leve suspiro y se sentó junto a ella.

Cerro los ojos un momento y a él vinieron imágenes de Sakura llorando mientras el sostenía su cuello y sostenía un kunai en su mano con claras intenciones de matarla.

Los abrió los ojos de golpe y miro el sereno rostro de aquella pelirosa con la cual intentaron matarse más de una vez.

-realmente fui un completo idiota, solo les cause daño pero especialmente a ti Sakura-susurraba con notable arrepentimiento mientras acercaba su mano al bello rostro de aquella chica y le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura.

-realmente te has puesto aún más bella Sakura-Susurro mientras veía sus finos y delicados rasgos relajados y rendidos a un tranquilo sueño mientras su larga cabellera rosa estaba esparcida en el suelo.

Mientras la veía recordó lo que sucedió hace ocho años cuando ellos tenían doce años. Recordó aquel momento donde ella le declaro su amor y estaba dispuesta a todo por hacerlo feliz. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si la aceptaba?¿sí que quedaba en Konoha? en lugar de irse después de decirle un simple _'Gracias...'_

Quizá con el paso de los años él hubiese aceptado los sentimientos que sentía por ella. Quizá con el paso de los años podría volver a ser feliz con Ella. Con aquella chica que dormía frente a él.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio la mano de Sasuke sobre su mejilla la cual se había detenido.

Sasuke quitó su mano de la mejilla de Sakura y pregunto con un tono de preocupación que no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí. Gracias Sasuke-kun-decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Y se cubría con la capa de Sasuke.

-¿venias con alguien más en tu misión?-pregunto con notable curiosidad.

-No.-Dijo mientras lo veía y notaba que aquella aura de maldad y odio había desaparecido por completo dejando a la vista a un chico más tranquilo y sereno parecido al que fue cuando eran niños.

Sasuke se sintió un poco incómodo al sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón así que se puso de pie. Sakura lo miro desde el piso. Sasuke le sonrió levemente y dijo-Iré por algo de comer-

-Yo tengo comida en mi bolso podemos compartirla claro Si tú quieres Sasuke-kun-

El asintió levemente fue hacia el bolso de Sakura y lo trajo hacia ella. Ella le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. Abrió el bolso y un recipiente grande.

-ven Sasuke-kun-Dijo señalando un lugar junto a ella. Sasuke se sentó y Sakura le dio la comida. Siguió buscando y saco una blusa que era igual a su blusa roja. Se dio la vuelta muy sonrojada por la fija mirada que le dedicaba Sasuke. Se dejó de cubrir con la capa de Sasuke y se puso rápidamente su blusa. Subió el cierre y lo regreso a ver aun sonrojada. Se acercó a el y el abrió la tapa Sakura metió la mano en su bolso y saco un par de cucharas.-Ten Sasuke-kun-

-Gracias-Dijo. Sakura le sonrió-Itadakimasu-Dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer aquel bento. Era arroz con verduras al vapor y pescado frito. Algunos minutos después terminaron de comer.

-Estuvo delicioso ¿Tu lo preparaste?-preguntó Sasuke mientras limpiaba el arroz con sus pulgares de las mejillas de Sakura.

-Si.-Dijo levemente sonrojada.

Sasuke le sonrió levemente Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa pero de pronto él se puso serio y se comenzó a acercar a los labios de Sakura. Pero se detuvo y dijo-L..lo siento No debo-se separó de ella y se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada que era cubierta por la cascada. Antes de que salga sintió los brazos de Sakura rodearlo en un abrazo.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun no te vayas-Susurro contra su espalda.

-Sakura debo irme. No quiero hacerte más daño-Dijo con un notable sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

-Si te vas nuevamente me harás más daño del que te imaginas. Me hace daño tenerte lejos Sasuke-kun-Dijo aun contra su espalda.

-Sakura. Yo no merezco a alguien tan puro y tan bello como lo eres tú.-decía con sinceridad mientras tomaba suavemente las manos de Sakura que reposaban sobre su pecho e intentaba alejarlas del pero le fue imposible. Sakura aplicaba su increíble fuerza para detenerlo.

-Sasuke-kun Yo Aun Te Amo. El Amor que siento por ti se ha fortalecido con el paso de los años. No importa lo que suceda yo te seguiré amando-al terminar de decir aquello sus lágrimas se comenzaron a derramar.

-Te hice mucho daño. Intente matarte-dijo con amargura

-Yo también intenté matarte Sasuke-kun.-Dijo un muy notable arrepentimiento.-Yo lo hice por querer librarte de dolor.-

-y yo por el odio y la venganza que me cegaba-Dijo acariciando levemente las manos de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun. No me dejes por favor-Pidió en un susurro lastimero.

-Lo siento pero debo hacerlo-Susurro. Sakura lo liberó. Y el sintió un gran vacío y un enorme dolor en su corazón, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Sakura y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Al verla tan frágil tan triste y desolada sintió que su corazón dolido le dolía aún más y su egoísta inconsciente pregunto-Sakura ¿quieres continuar el viaje por el mundo conmigo?-

Sakura abrió con sorpresa sus ojos nunca hubiese esperado algo así. Lo abrazo y dijo-Si..-Sasuke le correspondió al abrazo mientras sentía nuevamente aquella calidez que sanaba su herido corazón.

Algunos minutos después se separaron. Sakura fue hacia su mochila saco un papel y escribió.

 _******************************************************************************  
Kakashi-Sensei_

 _He terminado la misión exitosamente. Pero no volveré a la aldea por lo menos no por un tiempo. Encontré a Sasuke-kun y lo acompañare en su viaje._

 _Algún día volveré._

 _Adiós._

 _Att: Sakura Haruno._

Sasuke estaba a su lado y leía cada palabra que su amiga pelirosa escribía con una perfecta y hermosa caligrafía. Al leer _'Sakura Haruno'_ un pensamiento vino a él _.-(Sakura Uchiha quedaría mejor. Pero que cosas pienso)_ -un leve sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas. Pero reacciono y dijo-Ven vamos afuera.-

Sakura asintió y se pusieron de pie tomaron sus cosas. Salieron rápidamente sin mojarse y corrieron por un camino de roca. Hasta llegar frente a la cascada.

Sasuke invoco un ave. Sakura le dio la carta y el la ato a la pata de la ave.

-Ve con Kakashi-susurró y la lanzo al aire el ave fue dirección a Konoha.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y dijo-Bien vamos-

Ella asintió levemente y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Cerca del anochecer°•°•°•°•°•°**

Llegaron a un pueblo. Comieron algo luego Sakura compro ropa y luego fueron a un hotel.

Sasuke pidió una habitación con dos camas.

Fueron a la habitación. Sakura tomo su ropa y fue hacia el baño. Se ducho y vistió con una pijama. Sencilla pero linda. Era una blusa celeste y un short del mismo color. Se cepillo los dientes y salió del baño. Vio a Sasuke sobre la cama que utilizaría con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió al sentir su presencia. Sakura se sonrojo mucho. Sasuke lentamente se puso de pie y entro al baño.

Sakura se metió entre las cobijas y apago la luz de la lámpara de su lado. Algunos minutos después Sasuke salió con un pantalón de dormir y solo eso haciendo que Sakura se sonroje aun más de lo que ya estaba por compartir la habitación con Sasuke.

Él le sonrió levemente fue hacia la cama de el se recostó entre las cobijas y apago la luz de la lámpara.

-que duermas bien Sasuke-kun-

-Tú también Sakura.-susurro

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Horas Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke emitió un grito ahogado mientras se movía inquieto en la cama. Sudaba frío mientras apretaba las cobijas todo aquello era producto de sus pesadillas.

Sakura al oír los quejidos de Sasuke se despertó y fue hacia él. Se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos negros.-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun siempre estaré junto a ti-susurro el poco a poco se fue calmando. Sakura veía con la poca luz que provenía de las calles y de la luna que el rostro de Sasuke se mostraba más sereno. Al estarlo observando sintió una extraña conexión algo que le decía que Sasuke era el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Acaricio levemente la mejilla de pelinegro con una de sus manos, el abrió los ojos y sintió algo cálido en su mejilla.

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto mientras la veía con aquellos ojos negros y profundos.

-T..tu tenías una pesadilla y yo quise calmarte. Sasuke-kun-Dijo e iba a quitar su mano de la mejilla de Sasuke pero el colocó su mano sobre la de Sakura y sintió una enorme tranquilidad y calidez. Sasuke le sonrió sinceramente y dijo-Gracias Saku-soltó su mano se sentó en la cama, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo. Sakura le correspondió con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke depósito un pequeño beso en el hombro desnudo de Sakura. Se separó un poco de ella y miro sus labios con intensidad, deseo y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Sasuke se comenzó a acercar a los labios de Sakura. Ella cerró los ojos deseosa de sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. El no pudo resistirse más y unió sus labios con los de Sakura en un dulce beso. Sakura le correspondió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Sasuke la atrajo más hacia el rodeando la cintura de Sakura con sus brazos. Algunos minutos después separaron sus labios.

-L..lo siento no debí hacer..-Sasuke fue callado por los labios de Sakura. Él le correspondió por impulso. Y por una extraña e indescifrable necesidad por estar cerca de ella.

Algunos minutos después separaron sus labios.

-N..no vuelvas a pedirme perdón después de besarme. Sasuke-kun Te Amo mucho cada que me besas me siento feliz.-Dijo levemente sonrojada. Sasuke sonrió levemente se acercó al oído de Sakura y susurro-Eres una molestia. Pero eres Mi molestia y Te Amo-Sakura se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Sasuke cerca de su oído. Pero sobre todo aquel 'Te Amo'

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y lo abrazo extremadamente fuerte.-Sa..Sakura me due..le-Se quejó Sasuke.

Ella se separó de él muy avergonzada. Sasuke sonrió levemente se inclinó y beso castamente los labios de Sakura.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto mientras miraba y acariciaba las manos de Sakura.

-claro que Si Sasuke-kun-

Él sonrió ladinamente. Tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la metió entre las cobijas. Sakura se sonrojo hasta el inicio del cabello.

Sasuke se acercó a sus labios y la beso dulcemente. Sakura le correspondió de igual forma. Algunos minutos después separaron sus labios. Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y pidió en un susurro-Duerme conmigo-

Sakura asintió levemente se acurrucó en el pecho de Sasuke. El paso un brazo bajo el cuello de Sakura y con la otra rodeo su cintura. Pocos minutos después se quedaron dormidos.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°A La Mañana Siguiente°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En konoha°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Un ave se poso en el marco de la ventana abierta del despacho de Kakashi. El la tomó y quito la hoja de papel que que estaba amarrada en la pata del ave.

Leyó el mensaje y una sonrisa adorno sus labios bajo la máscara negra.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sasuke y Sakura°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura despertó al sentirse observada.

-Buenos Días Sasuke-kun-Dijo y beso castamente sus labios. Sasuke le sonrió ladinamente y dijo-Buenos Días Saku-

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un par de Horas Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Los dos se encontraban lejos de aquel lugar. Seguían recorrido varias aldeas y viendo varios lugares hermosos.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Habían pasado siete meses desde que ellos se encontraban viajando juntos. Y desde el inicio de su relación.

Ambos caminaban tomados de sus manos de un lugar a otro se los veía cogidos de las manos. Se notaba la felicidad en sus rostros y el amor en sus miradas.

Llegaron a una aldea turística. Se quedaron en uno de los hoteles pidieron una habitación de una sola cama ya que desde que inició su relación dormían en la misma cama abrazados. Las pesadillas de Sasuke habían desaparecido por completo el al tener a Sakura junto a el se sentía feliz y a su vez sentía que podía protegerla. Sakura por su parte sentía como si estuviera en un hermoso sueño.

En ese momento los dos se encontraban recostados entre las cobijas.

Sasuke se acercó un poco a ella y beso amorosamente los labios de Sakura ella le correspondió mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos.

Sasuke se posó sobre ella mientras seguían besándose. Sasuke mordió levemente el labio inferior de Sakura. Ella entre abrió los labios y Sasuke introdujo su lengua. Dando inició a un beso más apasionado y demandante que Sakura le correspondió de igual forma.. Sasuke bajo su mano y comenzó a introducirla bajo la blusa de Sakura. Sakura gimió levemente al sentir la mano de Sasuke en uno de sus pechos.

Separaron sus labios y Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura.

-Aah Sa..Sasuke-Kun-gimió fuertemente mientras jugaba con el cabello de Sasuke.

Sasuke llevó sus manos al inicio de la blusa de Sakura y comenzó a subirla. Pero se detuvo y pregunto-¿Puedo continuar?-

-S..si-Dijo se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke y lo beso apasionadamente. Mientras recorría el pecho desnudo de Sasuke con sus manos.

Sasuke se separó un poco de ella y le quito la blusa. Y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta los pechos de Sakura, ella emitía varios gemidos mientras jalaba suavemente los cabellos de Sasuke. El llevo sus manos a la espalda de Sakura, desabrocho los ganchos del sujetador de Sakura y se lo quito. Al hacerlo admiró los grandes pechos de Sakura y su rostro cubierto por un adorable sonrojo.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y dijo ronco por la excitación del momento.-Eres perfecta y solo Mía-luego de decir aquello tomo los pechos de Sakura con una de sus manos y sus labios. Y comenzó a jugar con el centro de estos

-Aah..Sa-Sasuke-kun-gimió fuertemente. Sasuke continuo así durante varios minutos. Luego unió sus labios con los de Sakura en un dulce y apasionado beso que Sakura correspondió de igual forma algunos minutos después separaron sus labios. Sakura hizo acostar a Sasuke sobre la cama y comenzó a repartir besos y caricias por todo el pecho de Sasuke. El gemía ronco. Al sentir las caricias de Sakura y el roce de sus pechos contra su pecho.

Entre besos y caricias se descubrieron mutuamente. Mientras se demostraban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Poco a poco el resto de sus prendas fue desapareciendo y con aquello se acercaba el final. Sasuke se posiciono entre las piernas de Sakura le sonrió dulcemente al ver su temor beso sus labios y se introdujo en ella. Sakura gimió de dolor entre el beso y sus lágrimas se derramaron mojando el rostro de Sasuke. Sasuke separo sus labios de los de Sakura y susurró-Lo siento.-

Sakura tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios y Beso sus labios con amor y ternura.

Sasuke le correspondió de igual forma mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares. Algunos minutos después Sakura enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y dijo-Pue..puedes continuar-

Sasuke beso levemente los labios de Sakura y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Sacando varios gemidos a ambos. Aquella habitación se llenó de gemidos placenteros y sonoros. Algunos minutos después llegaron al clímax al nombrarse mutuamente. Sasuke después de recuperar el aliento salió de Sakura y se recostó junto a ella. Sakura se sentó en la cama tomo las cobijas y los cubrió a ambos. Sasuke la abrazo y dijo-Te Amo Saku-

Ella le sonrió feliz mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho-Yo También Te Amo Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke apego a Sakura a él y preguntó-Saku. ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Si.-Contesto inmediatamente. Sasuke sonrió feliz se separó un poco de Sakura metió la mano en un cajón. Tomo la mano de Sakura y le puso el anillo. Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y beso sus labios amorosamente, Sasuke le correspondió de igual forma. Algunos minutos después separaron sus labios. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sakura y dijo-Saku vamos a Konoha. Nos casamos y seguimos con nuestro viaje. Como si fuese nuestra luna de miel.-

Sakura le sonrió y asintió. Sasuke se acercó a sus labios y la beso dulcemente. Sakura le correspondió de igual forma algunos minutos después separaron sus labios. Sakura de acurrucó en su pecho y poco después se quedaron dormidos.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Tres Días Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Ambos se encontraban cerca de la entrada de Konoha. Entraron y la mirada de varias personas de posaron sobre ellos. Después de todo no veías muy seguido al último de los Uchiha, un excepcional ninja caminando junto a la mejor ninja médico de Konoha y mejor Kunoichi de su generación. Caminando a través de Konoha tomados de las manos. El Uchiha con una expresión serena y ¿Feliz?. Si se veía feliz junto a ella. Yo no había odio, rencor o deseos de Venganza simplemente era felicidad y claramente se notaba que la causante de aquella felicidad era la pelirosa. La cual sonreía alegremente y sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial.

Producto del amor que sentía por el chico del que iba tomada de la mano. Los dos fueron a la torre Hokage. Kakashi los recibió con alegría pero con notable sorpresa. Al verlos tomados de las manos.

-Veo que las cosas han cambiado entre ustedes-Dijo pícaramente pero muy feliz.

Sakura se sonrojo mucho mientras Sasuke desvío su mirada levemente sonrojado.

-¿Para Cuándo es la boda?-Pregunto sin esperar recibir una respuesta.

Los dos se miraron entre si y Sasuke dijo-lo más pronto posible-

Kakashi se puso de pie de salto muy sorprendido.-¿Q..que?-

Sasuke y Sakura rieron al ver la sorpresa que expresaba Kakashi. Kakashi los miro con su único ojo visible y noto que los dos se veía muy felices juntos.

Sasuke acaricio disimuladamente la mano de Sakura y dijo-Nos casaremos lo mas pronto posible y seguiremos con nuestro viaje-

Kakashi sonrió al oír aquel tono tranquilo y con un claro sentimientos de felicidad. Ya no quedaba rastro de Odio o deseos de Venganza solo noto con aquella casi imperceptible caricia que le dedicaba a Sakura en su mano el Amor que le tenía y sus deseos de protegerla y ser aún más feliz con ella. Se veía una diferencia abismal entre aquel frío Sasuke cegado por el Odio y aquel Sereno y feliz Sasuke.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes y les deseo que sean muy felices-Dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Gracias-Dijeron al unísono. Y la puerta se abrió casi sin darles tiempo a moverse. Sasuke jalo a Sakura hacia él y salto .Quedando lejos de la puerta abrazados.

-Dobe casi nos das con la puerta-Dijo Sasuke enojado aun rodeando la cintura de Sakura con sus brazos.

-Teme, Sa-Sakura-chan-Dijo sorprendidos al verlos tan juntos. Sakura le susurro un 'Gracias' a Sasuke y se alejó de él.

Naruto le sonrió nerviosamente al ver que Sakura se acercaba a él. Él sabía que un golpe se estamparía en su cabeza. Y así fue. El cayó al piso desmayado.

-Sasuke deberás evitar que Sakura se enoje cuando estén casados-Dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y asintió disimuladamente.

-¡Que se van a casar!-Grito haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

Sasuke asintió levemente. Dio un salto se puso de pie corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo al mismo tiempo. Ellos le correspondieron con un brazo uniendo sus manos en la espalda de Naruto

-¡Felicidades Dattebayo!-Dijo con la felicidad palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

-Gracias-Susurraron al tenerlo tan cerca. Pocos minutos después se separaron.

-¿Naruto cómo te enterarte que ellos estaban aquí?-pregunto Kakashi.

Naruto se sonrojo levemente y dijo-No lo sabía solo quería decirle algo a usted-

-¿Es sobre Hinata?-Pregunto y el rubio se sonrojo y comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente la nuca-S..si-

Naruto y Hinata llevaban saliendo un año y medio eso Sasuke lo supo por Sakura.

-¿qué es?-Pregunto Kakashi al ver al rubio muy sonrojado.

-Hinata-chan está embarazada y nos vamos a casar este sábado.

Ahora los que estaban muy impresionados eran Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi.

Sakura reaccionó fue hacia él y lo abrazo muy muy fuerte.

-¡Auch!.Sa..suke ayuda..me Sakura-chan me va a ma..Matar-Pidió con mucha dificultad y con el rostro de un color morado intenso.-¡Felicidades¡-

Sasuke solo sonrió

-Gra..cias Sakura-Chan pero su..sueltamente por..por lo soltó levemente sonrojada y dijo-Lo siento-

Naruto respiraba muy agitado.

Cuando se recuperó Sasuke le dio un suave golpe en la espalda y dijo-Felicidades dobe-

-Gracias-

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo Kakashi feliz por ese loco rubio.

El agradeció nuevamente y sonrió ampliamente.

 **°•°*°•°*°•°•°•°*°•°*°•°•°•°*°•°*°•°•°*°•°*°•°*°•°*°•°•°•°*°•°*°•°•°*°•°*°•°°•°*°•°*°•°•°•°*°•°*°•°•°•°*°•°*°•°•**  
Después de aquello Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se reunieron con sus amigos en Ichiraku ramen para celebrar el compromiso de Naruto y Hinata y de paso el regreso de Sasuke y Sakura y su compromiso. Algunos, por no decir todos de ellos se sorprendieron de aquello

 **°•°*°•°*°•°Días Después°•°*°•°*°•°**

Había llegado el día. Naruto y Hinata se casaron en una ceremonia tradicional, grande y lujosa. Se notaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro a kilómetros a la redonda. A Naruto se lo veía excesivamente sonriente mientras que Hinata mantenía un gran sonrojo atravesando sus mejillas. En su mirada se veía la gran alegría que sentía por cumplir uno de sus sueños de niña. Casarse con Naruto su único y gran amor.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Una semana Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke y Sakura se casaron en un bella ceremonia tradicional. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía a Sakura sonreír abiertamente completamente feliz. Mientras que a Sasuke el cual no despegaba su mirada de su bella novia y futura esposa. No dejaba de dedicarle sonrisas. Él se veía realmente feliz. Cuando estaba con Sakura. El dolor y Odio habían desaparecido de su corazón. Sakura había sido su sanación. Y su mejor camino a la redención. Sakura era pura y bella era todo lo que el necesitaba y siempre tendría si la amaba con aquel perpetuo amor que se veía cada que la mirada con sus ojos negros y profundos.

Una vez solos disfrutaron de su amor y compañía. Nuevamente entre besos y caricias se entregaron el uno al otro.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°A La Mañana Siguiente°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura y Sasuke retomaron su viaje después de despedirse de sus amigos./Los padres de Sakura habían fallecido en la última guerra Ninja/.

Kakashi,Naruto y Hinata los vieron alejarse tomados de las manos. La una de Sasuke vendada por aquella pelea que llevaron desde que eran niños. Aquella rivalidad que término cuando ambos perdieron un brazo y cuando Sasuke finalmente salio de la oscuridad.

-al fin son felices-Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Si..-dijo Naruto-Ahora solo me falta cumplir mi otro objetivo-

-esta mas cerca de lo que crees de cumplirse-Susurro Kakashi y se fue en dirección a la torre Hokage.

Naruto abrazo a Hinata desde atrás y acaricio el aun plano vientre de dos meses y medio de Hinata.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sasuke y Sakura °•°•°•°•°•°**

Los dos caminaban tranquilamente sin dirección alguna.

-¿A dónde vamos Señora Uchiha?-Pregunto Sasuke en un tono divertido y miro el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda de Sakura.

Ella le sonrió. Subió a su espalda y dijo con el mismo tono que Sasuke-No se señor Uchiha donde usted desee-y río. Sasuke también río mientras caminaba con ella en su espalda.

Realmente se sentía feliz y completo después de tantos años de haber estado sumergido en el odio.

Sakura beso la mejilla de Sasuke y le sonrió. Ella finalmente se sentía feliz. La enorme herida que su corazón tenía hace varios años por causa del pelinegro que la cargaba había hecho e irónicamente el había sanado. Realmente el único que te puede hacer tanto daño es aquel a quien amas de verdad.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y siguió caminando. Poco después Sakura se bajo de su espalda y volvió a tomar su mano vendada.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Finalmente podía ver la belleza del mundo. Y aunque no lo merezca podía corresponder al amor que Sakura me brindaba desde hace varios años atrás. Aquel amor con el que me quería sacar de aquel dolor y constante odio. Realmente siempre la quise pero quería alejarla de Mi. Para que no sienta todo lo que sentía. Quería que ella fuese feliz.

Pero ahora que la tengo junto a mi la cuidare y la haré feliz.

Finalmente puedo sentir paz. Amor y tranquilidad.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Estar con él es como un sueño un lindo y hermoso sueño.

Cada que lo veía más y más sumergido en el odio y rencor hacia su hermano. Y luego de cumplir su venganza su Odio y todo aquello que sentía por su hermano erróneamente. Fue contra Konoha.

Sasuke cada vez se lo veía más perdido. Más y más se adentraba en la oscuridad y el odio. Pero después de un día de tormenta llega la calma y así fue. Sasuke finalmente salió de aquella obscuridad que era casi palpable. Olvidó aquello que le hizo daño y hace dos años atrás cuando se despidió de mi golpeando suavemente mi frente con sus dedos y me dijo 'Te veré Pronto'. Mientras aquella leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Mi corazón se llenó de tranquilidad. Finalmente nuestra despedida no estaba llena de lágrimas de tristeza, de desprecio.

Y ahora finalmente puedo ser feliz con él.  
 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sakura Pov's °•°•°•°•°•°**

Los dos siguieron caminado sin rumbo fijo en un completo silencio. Simplemente disfrutando de la brisa fresca de aquel día pero sobre todo de su compañía.

Algunas horas después llegaron a una aldea. Cenaron y fueron a un hotel donde podrían descansar.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un par de Horas Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke rodeo la cintura de Sakura con sus brazos, ella rodeo su cuello y se besaron dulce y amorosamente. Algunos minutos después separaron sus labios. Sasuke llevo una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de de Sakura y se la acaricio dulcemente. Sakura le sonrió, se puso de puntillas y lo beso. Sasuke le correspondió de igual forma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la atraía mas hacia el con el brazo que reposaba en la cintura de ella.  
 **°•°•°•°•°•°Días Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Ambos llevaban viajando dos meses.

Ambos se apoyaban y cuidaban uno del otro mientras veían lugar increíbles y bellos lugares.

En ese momento los dos recorrían un bello lugar con varias cascadas y ríos. Además de grandes bosques. Como siempre los dos iban tomados de las manos.

De pronto Sakura se sintió mal. Y se sentó en el piso. Sasuke se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Sakura. ¿que sucede?-Pregunto con notable preocupación.

Sakura le sonrió levemente y dijo-necesito descansar-

Sasuke le acaricio la mejilla y pregunto-¿está segura?. Últimamente te cansas muy rápido. Y ahora estas algo pálida-

-(y ¿sí?. No no puede ser. O tal vez sí.)-Pensó y dijo-tengo una pequeña sospecha de algo-

Sasuke la miro llenar su mano de Chacka verde y pasarlo a poca distancia de su cuerpo. Llegó a su vientre y se detuvo.

-Sasuke-kun. Estoy embarazada-dijo con notable alegría en cada una de sus palabras.

Sasuke la abrazo repentinamente y dijo-Seremos padres Sakura. Gracias-ella sonrió alegremente mientras le correspondía al abrazo. Se separaron. Sasuke se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse con mucho cuidado.

-¿qué haremos ahora Sasuke-kun?-

-No podemos regresar a Konoha. Se encuentra muy lejos. Sería mejor ir a la aldea cercana y quedarnos ahí hasta que des a luz a nuestro hijo o hija-

-Pero si no hay hospital en aquel lugar-

-No te preocupes conozco un lugar cerca de aquella aldea-

Sakura asintió levemente. Sasuke rodeo la cintura de Sakura se inclinó y beso dulcemente sus labios. Ella le correspondió de igual forma mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro. Pocos minutos después separaron sus labios.

Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y siguieron caminado en dirección a una pequeña aldea. Que contaba con un hospital que atendía en lo básico. Las mujeres embarazadas generalmente se iban a otros pueblos a dar a luz. Pero Sasuke ya sabía a donde llevaría a Sakura.

Ellos fueron a cenar y luego a una posada y alquilaron un cuarto por diez. Después del nacimiento de la bebe decidieron quedarse unos meses mas y regresar a Konoha.  
 **°•°•°•°•°•°Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que estaban ahí.

La pancita de Sakura era mucho mas notoria lo que significaba que ya contaba con Cinco meses de embarazo.

Sasuke la cuidaba y consentía. Realmente nunca creyó que podría ser feliz después de todo lo que hizo. Pero los milagros existían y en ese momento el era genuinamente feliz.

Sasuke llevó una se sus manos a la pancita de Sakura y se la acarició.

Sakura le sonrió y llevó su mano junto a la de Sasuke. ambos sintieron una patadita.

Y sonrieron alegremente.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Días Después°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Sakura ya contaba con siete meses de embarazo.

Ella y Sasuke estaban muy felices y ansiosos por tener a su hijo o Hija. Habían ido al hospital de aquel pueblo. El o La bebé se encontraba completamente sano o sana. Ellos habían preferido esperar que nazca para saber su sexo.

Así sería una linda sorpresa

Sakura río levemente al recordar algo.

-¿Que sucede Saku?-

Ella le sonrió y dijo-Naruto debe estar como loco ya que Hinata tendrá su bebe en estos días. Si es que ya no lo tuvo-

Sasuke río levemente imaginándose al rubio de su amigo. Corriendo de un lado a otro. Pero no le causaba tanta gracia ya que seguramente a el le pasaría lo mismo en un par de meses.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes y Medio Después °•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke reviso aquel lugar donde llevaría a Sakura y luego de hablar con Karin y pedirle ayuda. Ella aceptó ya que al fin podía ver que Sasuke se veía feliz pero también preocupado por el bienestar Su Esposa y Su Bebé.

Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en dirección a una de las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru. En la cual solo estaba karin ya que Suiguetsu y Juggó. Habían salido y regresarían en dos semanas.

En una hora llegaron. Karin los recibió y reconoció a aquella pelirosa dormida entre los brazos de Sasuke.

-Karin. ¿Dónde la llevo?-

-Sígueme-Dijo y comenzó a caminar, Sasuke la siguió a través de varios pasillos. Entraron a un cuarto.

-Déjala en la cama-Sasuke asintió y lo hizo la cubrió con las cobijas que estaban al pie de la cama. Y ella despertó.

-Sasuke-kun. ¿Dónde estamos?-

Sasuke acaricio la cabeza de Sakura y dijo-Donde podrás dar a luz tranquilamente-

Karin observo aquel acto de cariño muy raro en él. Y noto que aquella pelirosa era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz.

Sakura la miro. Con algo de sorpresa ya que la reconoció. Ella era a quien Sasuke iba a matar y llego ella. Y bueno ya se sabe lo que sucedió después.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso y frío. La mano de Sasuke detuvo el sutil movimiento en la cabeza de Sakura y su mano cayó a un costado.

Karin sonrío levemente y dijo-Olvidemos el pasado.-Miro a Sakura y dijo-Hola yo soy Karin.-

-Hola. Yo soy Sakura-

Karin sonrió y dijo-Bien te revisaré a ti y el estado del bebe-

Sakura asintió. Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y le amorosamente.

Sasuke también le sonrió levemente.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Una Hora Despues°•°•°•°•°•°**

-Sakura se encuentran Sana y en perfectas condiciones al igual que su hija o Hijo. En unos días podrás dar a luz-Dijo mientras veía unas pruebas de sangre y los ecos del bebe que le había hecho a la pelirosa.

-Gracias karin-Dijo Sakura sonriendo

Karin asintió y dijo-Los dejare solos un momento-llevo su mano al pomo de la puerta, la abrió y cuando iba a Salir oyó la voz de Sasuke el cual le dijo un simple 'Gracias'.

-(Sasuke realmente has conseguido alguien que te haga feliz.)-Pensaba karin mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Una Semana Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Karin ayudo a Sakura a dar a luz a una hermosa niña con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Y con el color de piel de su madre.

-se parece a ti Sasuke-kun-

Él sonrió y asintió mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la pequeña.

Los dos miraron a karin y dijeron al unísono-Gracias karin-

Ella asintió levemente. Mientras mantenía apegada su espalda contra la pared.

-¿qué nombre le pondrán?-

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y Sasuke dijo-Sarada.-

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Días Después°•°•°•°•°•°  
** Había pasado dos semanas desde el nacimiento de Sarada.

Los tres junto con karin se encontraban parados fuera de la guarida de orochimaru.

-¿qué harán ahora?-

-Habíamos planeado quedarnos en la aldea que está cerca por un mes y medio y luego regresaremos a Konoha.-Decía Sakura mientras acunaba a Sarada entre sus brazos

-Espero que sean felices y bueno si necesitan algo solo díganme-

Sakura sonrió y dijo-Nuevamente Karin Gracias por todo-

-Si karin gracias-decía Sasuke mientras rodeaba los hombros de Sakura con su brazo.

-No hay de qué bueno adiós.-

-Adiós-Dijeron al unisono y comenzaron a caminar hacia aquella aldea Cercana.

Karin los observo hasta que desaparecieron en medio del bosque.

De pronto karin sintió dos Chackas. El de Suiguetsu y juggo.

Entró al escondite y fue a su habitación.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sasuke y Su Pequeña Familia°•°•°•°•°•°**

Había pasado una hora desde que se despidieron de Karin. Ya habían llegado a aquella aldea. Fueron al cuarto de la posada a descansar un poco.

-Sakura iré a traer algo de comer-Sakura asintió y él se puso de pie. Salio de aquel lugar.

Sakura le dio el pecho a Sarada y luego la pequeña pelinegra se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Poco después llego Sasuke con la comida. Y vio a Sakura arrodillada frente a la cama acariciando la cabeza de la bebe que dormía tranquilamente.

Sasuke dejo la comida en una mesa. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Sakura.

Ella le sonrió retiro su mano de la cabeza de la pequeña se acercó a Sasuke y beso su mejilla.

El le sonrió. Se acercó a ella y beso sus labios amorosamente, Sakura le correspondió de igual forma. Algunos minutos después separaron sus labios.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke mientras una gran y feliz sonrisa adornaba sus labios al igual que los de Sasuke. Ambos veían a su pequeña dormir. Pocos minutos fueron a comer lo que trajo Sasuke.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Días Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

El Mes había pasado prácticamente volando.

En un par de semanas emprenderían su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

Ambos junto con su pequeña paseaban por aquella pequeña aldea que los había acogido durante varios meses.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Días Después°•°•°•°•°•°**  
En un par de Días regresarían a Konoha.

Así que Sakura escribio una carta.

 _ *****************************************************************************************************************_ _  
Kakashi-Sensei_

 _En un par de días regresaremos a Konoha. Para quedarnos indefinidamente._

 _Y bueno tenemos una sorpresa._

 _Adiós._

 _Att: Sakura Uchiha.  
_ _ *****************************************************************************************************************_

Sasuke sonrió al ver el final de la carta.

-Ten Sasuke-kun-Dijo ella estirando su mano con la carta. Sasuke la tomó y Salio para enviarla.

Sakura comprobó que Sarada seguía dormida. Y siguió guardando las cosas para el viaje.

Sasuke entro unos minutos después.

Y ayudo a Sakura a seguir guardando las cosas.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Al Día Siguiente°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En Konoha°•°•°•°•°•°**  
El ave negra de Sasuke se posó en la ventana del despacho de Kakashi. El la tomo y le quito la carta.

La leyó en voz alta al tener a Naruto junto a él.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al fin regresarían sus amigos.

-Me pregunto cuál será la sorpresa-Pensó Kakashi en voz alta.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo-Seguramente ellos estarán más sorprendidos al ver a la mayoría de los de nuestra generación casados y hasta con hijos.-

-Si.-Dijo y pensó en Sai e Ino, Shikamaru y Temari y su hijo Shikada y otros más. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver al rubio arrimado contra el espaldar de la silla dispuesto a dormir- Naruto sigue leyendo esas leyes de Konoha si es que quieres ser mi sucesor.-

El rubio bufo y tomo el gran libro para seguir leyendo.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Al Día Siguiente°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con los Uchiha°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke y Sakura junto con su bebe iban en dirección a Konoha.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Horas Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Se encontraban cerca de Konoha.

Algunos minutos después lograron ver las puertas de Konoha.

Cuando estaban a pocos pasos vieron a Kakashi y Naruto esperándolos ahí.

El segundo corrió hacia ellos pero se detuvo a unos pasos.

-Sasuke, Sakura que bueno que regresaron-Decía mientras los veía pero de pronto bajo su mirada y preguntó-¿Y ese bebe?-

-Es nuestra Hija-Dijo Sasuke. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. No se esperaba algo así.

-Es muy linda-Dijo Naruto y en ese momento Kakashi se acercó y pregunto mientras veía a la pequeña pelinegra dormir en los brazos de Sakura-¿ella es la sorpresa que dijeron en su carta?-

Ella asintió y sonrió mientras veía a su pequeña.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y dijo-Vamos deben estar cansados.-

Ambos asintieron y junto con Kakashi y Naruto entraron a la aldea.

Sasuke rodeo los hombros de Sakura con su brazo y ella le sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado y su vez caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Algunas miradas de sorpresa se posaban sobre ellos ya que habían pasado varios meses desde que no veían aquella pareja.

Pero la mayoría veía aquel bulto cubierto por aquella manta rosa entre los brazos de Sakura.

Era obvio de lo que se trataba. Era un bebe. El primogénito del último Uchiha y la alumna número Uno de Tsunade.

Algunos shinobis experimentados sabían que aquel bebe sea niño o niña sería un excelente ninja de Konoha que portaría el Apellido Uchiha.

Algunos minutos después llegaron a la torre Hokage. Kakashi le hizo firmar unos papeles para que conste su regreso en los registros. Y le dio a Sasuke las llaves de los terrenos Uchiha.

-bien Sasuke, Sakura pueden retirarse. Naruto tu te quedas-Dijo al ver al rubio por pura "coincidencia" cerca de la puerta abierta.

El rubio río y dijo-N..no iba a ningún lado-

La curiosidad le gano a Sakura y no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Porque se tiene que quedar?-

-Seré el próximo Hokage ¡Dattebayo!-Dijo muy feliz.

Sakura sonrió y dijo-Que bueno Naruto. Sabía que algún día lo lograrias.-

-pobre aldea qué futuro le espera-dijo Sasuke con ganas de hacer enojar al rubio y sonrió ladinamente.

-Teeme. Seré un buen Hokage. ¡Deberás!-

aunque Sasuke mantenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios en sabía que así seria.

-Naruto basta de distracciones-Dijo Kakashi y boto en la mesa un antiguo y grueso libro.

Naruto bufo y acaricio levemente la mejilla de la pequeña.-¿Por cierto como se llama?-

-Sarada-

Naruto sonrió-Lindo nombre.-Naruto al igual que Sasuke y Sakura oyeron los golpes del pie de Kakashi contra el suelo al ver que el rubio seguía buscando distracciones-Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos-Dijeron al unísono y salieron de aquel lugar. Sasuke segundo cerrando la puerta.

Algunos minutos después se encontraban fuera de la torre Hokage.

-¿Dónde vamos Cariño?-preguntó Sakura mientras arropaba a Sarada.

-Vamos a comer algo y luego veremos donde vivir-Decia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura.

Ella le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de Konoha donde se encontraban los restaurantes.

-Hola Sakura-Chan. Sasuke.-Dijo Hinata yendo hacia ellos con un pequeño bulto cubierto por una manta celeste y una bolsa colgando se su brazo.

Sasuke levanto su mano en un simple saludo. Y Sakura le sonrió alegremente-Hola Hinata-Chan-

Hinata se terminó de acercar a ellos.-¿Acaban de llegar?-

-Sí. Tal vez hace uno hora o menos-

Hinata vio entre los brazos de Sakura a un bebe pelinegro y pregunto-¿y ese bebé?-

-Nuestra Hija. Sarada-Dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente.

-Oh una niña-dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa,-Él es mi hijo Bolt-

Sakura vio al pequeño y sonrió dijo- Es la viva imagen de Naruto- Hinata sonrió y asintió-

A Sasuke le dio un leve escalofrio que solo fue notado por Sakura quien mantuvo una sonrisa.

-Bueno Nos vemos-

-nos vemos-dijeron al unisono y Hinata se fue en dirección a la torre Hokage. Seguramente le iba de dejar un bento a Naruto y Kakashi.

Los dos siguieron caminando hacia el centro de Konoha.

De pronto alguien salio de la floreria Yamanaka.

-Hola Sakura-Chan,Sasuke-Dijo Sai con una genuina sonrisa de felicidad-Me alegró de verlos.-

-Hmp hola-dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura sonrió levemente-Hola Sai.-

-Sai-kun-dijo Ino y salió y dijo con sorpresa-Hola Sakura-Chan Sasuke-kun.-

-hola-dijo Sasuke neutro.

-Hola Ino-Chan-Dijo Sakura feliz al ver la abultada pancita de aproximadamente ocho meses de su amiga cubierta por una blusa maternal lila.

Ino sonrió y vio al bebé que dormía entre los brazos de Sakura.-¿Es su bebe?-

-Si es nuestra hija Sarada-

Ino sonrió, acaricio su pancita y dijo-nosotros seremos padres muy pronto de un niño-

Sakura sonrió y dijo-Felicidades-

-Gracias-

Sai sonrió y dijo-Nos vemos después. Vamos Ino-chan.

-Nos vemos-Dijeron e Ino y Sai se fueron en dirección al hospital. Sasuke y Sakura siguieron caminando y llegaron al centró de la ciudad. Entraron a un restaurante. Fueron hacia una mesa y se sentaron en unas sillas. Sarada despertó. Así que la colocaron en una silla especial para bebés.

Una mesera se acercó. Ordenaron.

De pronto la cortina roja que cubria la entrada se abrió y entraron. Shikamaru y Temari. La segunda con un bebe entre Sus brazos. Ellos se acercaron a la mesa de ellos.

-Hola-Dijeron al unisono.

-Hola-Respondieron al unísono.

-Vengan sientense-Dijo Sakura, Shikamaru y Temari asintieron, Sakura se levantó y fue al lado de Sasuke. Quedando frente a frente con sus amigos. Temari coloco a su bebé en la silla especial para el bebé.-

A los pocos minutos llego la mesera con los pedidos de Sasuke y Sakura y recibió los pedidos de Temari y Shikamaru

-¿Él Bebe es suyo?-Pregunto Shikamaru viendo al bebe que estaba sobre la silla especial

-Si es nuestra hija Sarada-Dijo Sasuke. Y tomo la mano de Sakura bajo la mesa, Sakura sonrió

-Es muy linda-dijo temari y miro al otro bebe.-El es nuestro hijo Shikada-

Justo en ese momento llego la mesera dejo los platos.

-Itadakimasu-Dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer de sus respectivos platos.

Algunos minutos después terminaron de comer cada pareja pago su cuenta, salieron del restaurante y de despidieron.

Sasuke y Sakura fueron a buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

-Sasuke-kun podemos quedarnos en mi casa-Propuso Sakura.

Sasuke pensó un poco y asintió.

Fueron a la casa de Sakura que ahora sería el de ellos. De al pequeña familia Uchiha.

Al estar cerca pasaron por una tienda y compraron una cuna y colchón para a cuna de Sarada.

Al llegar a la casa Sasuke dejo la cuna en el piso y tomo a Sarada entre sus brazos. Sakura saco la llave de debajo de una maceta y abrió la puerta. Sasuke le dio a la bebe y el tomo la cuna. Entró tras Sakura.

Ella cerro la puerta. Sasuke dejo la cuna en el piso y encendió la luz. Ambos recorrieron la casa con la mirada.

Los sillones cubiertos por una manta blanca estaban cubiertos de polvo. Las telarañas estaban que cada una de las esquinas de la casa. Varias capas de polvo cubrían cada uno de los muebles.

-valla esto requiere una limpieza urgente-dijo Sakura.

Sasuke asintió movió la cuna aun lado y subieron al segundo piso y entraron en un cuarto vacío. Sakura vivía sola antes de irse con Sasuke así que un par de cuartos estaban vacíos.

-Esta podría ser la habitación de Sarada-

Sasuke asintió-Sakura se acercó a él y le dio a la bebe.-

Limpiare este lugar y dejaremos a Sarada en su cuna mientras limpiamos.

Sasuke asintió y salió del cuarto con la bebe. Sakura se acercó a un armario y saco varios artículos de limpieza. Limpio el cuarto rápidamente ya que no estaba muy sucio porque ni había cosas. Luego salió y vio a Sasuke recargado en la pared con Sarada entre sus brazos.

-Ire por la cuna-Dijo y recorrió el pasillo y bajo las escaleras cogió la cuna, subió y la dejo en el cuarto que sería de Sarada dejo la cuna cubrió el colchón con las cobijas que tenía en su bolso y Sasuke entro. Dejó a Sarada en la cuna. Ella se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron del cuarto y fueron a limpiar el resto de la casa. Al terminar Sakura se dio una ducha y se puso un vestido que le llegaba bajo las rodillas sencillo de color verde pastel. Se puso unas sandalias y mientras Sasuke se bañaba ella fue a ver a Sarada. Aun la vio profundamente dormida. Sonrió enternecida. Algunos minutos después llego Sasuke el cual rodeo la cintura de Sakura desde atrás. Ella sonrió se dio la vuelta rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y lo beso amorosamente. Sasuke le correspondió de igual forma hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a Separarse. Sasuke se acercó al oído de Sakura y susurro-Te Amo.-

-Yo también Te Amo Sasuke-kun-Él sonrió y se mantuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos en los cuales sentían que su amor era único y eterno. Ellos sabían que todo el dolor por el cual habían tenido que pasar había valido la pena para estar en aquel momento de felicidad.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Años Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura y Sasuke seguían viviendo juntos con su pequeña hija de cuatro años.

Todo era perfecto. Aquellos amigos cercanos a ellos tenían su propia familia. Naruto y Hinata esperaban a su segunda hija. Mientras seguían cuidado de su hijo Bolt.

Las demás parejas cuidaban de sus hijos y a su vez les trasmitían su amor.

Sakura, Sasuke y Sarada se encontraban en el parque. Sarada observaba con curiosidad como niños de edades y características físicas similares jugaban juntos.

Se sentó en el césped en medio de sus padres y dijo-Quero un hemanito-

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron entre sí. Sakura levemente sonrojada por la petición de su pequeña hija.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y pensó-(No estaría mal otro hijo)-

Sakura acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña mientras sonreía. Ella guardaba un pequeño secreto que planeaba revelar esa noche en casa.

-Hola-Dijeron al unisono Naruto y Hinata con su hijo mientras se sentaban en el césped junto a Sakura. Hinata contaba con un embarazo de ocho meses.

-Hola-respondieron al saludo.

Sarada y Bolt se pusieron de pie y dijeron-Vamos a jugar.-

-está bien pero no vallan lejos-

Los pequeños asintieron y se alejaron un poco hasta llegar al cajón de arena.

Sakura miro la pancita de Hinata y dijo-Ya falta poco-

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

Bolt y Sarada se acercaron a sus respectivos padres y dijeron al unisono-Vamos a jugar papa-

Ellos asintieron y fueron con sus hijos. Dejando a Sakura y Hinata.

-¿Ya les dijiste?-Pregunto Hinata.

-Aun no esta noche lo haré-dijo y llevó una de sus manos a su aun plano vientre.

Hinata sonrió y dijo-Sasuke estará muy feliz-

Ella asintió y dijo-Sarada también. Un poco antes de que lleguen nos a pidió un hermanito-

Hinata sonrió y regreso su mirada hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke jugar con Bolt y Sarada jugando.  
Sakura miro hacia ellos y una bella sonrisa adorno sus labios.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Par de Horas Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Ambas familias regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Sakura y Sasuke cocinaron mientras Sarada veía televisión en la sala.

Algunos minutos después sirvieron la cena y Sasuke fue a llamar a Sarada cuando terminaron de comer. Sarada se fue a preparar para dormir luego de ver la televisión en la sala mientras Sasuke y Sakura Lavaron los platos y los dejaron en sus respectivos lugares. Limpiaron la mesa y Sakura dijo-Cariño necesitó decirte algo.-

-¿qué es?-preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Vamos donde Sarada-Chan-

Sasuke asintió y fueron a la sala. Sarada apago la televisión al ver entrar a sus padres.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y Sakura en frente de ellos.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su esposo y a su hija verla con atención. Sakura se sonrojo levemente y dijo-Yo estoy Embaraza-

Sarada fue la primera en reaccionar corrió a su madre y la abrazo.-¡Felicidades Mama!-

Sakura le correspondió al abrazo y río alegremente-Gracias hija-

Sasuke veía a su esposa su hija abrazarse. Sonrió se acercó a ellas y las rodeo en un abrazo.

-Felicidades Saku-

-Gracias cariño- él sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Cuantos meses tienes mama?-preguntó cuándo se separaron y ella sentó junto a Sakura mientras que Sasuke se sentó al otro lado de ella. Sasuke tenía la mano de Sakura entre sus manos.

-Dos-Dijo y sonrió.

Sarada sonrió y bostezo.

Sasuke se puso de pie tomo a Sarada entre sus brazos y dijo-Iré a dejarla a su cama

Sakura asintió, se puso de pie y beso la frente de su hija-Hasta mañana mamá-

-Hasta mañana Hija que duermas bien-dijo ella y Sasuke fue hasta las escaleras con ella en brazos. Fue a la habitación de Sarada la recostó en la cama beso su frente.

-Buenas noches Hija-

-Buenas noches papa-Dijo ella y poco a poco se quedó dormida. Sasuke salió apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta. Fue hacia las escaleras las bajo y vio a Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones esperando por él.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, Sakura le correspondió. Y Sasuke dijo-Sakura gracias por estar a mi lado. Pero sobre todo gracias por hacerme feliz y sanar mi roto corazón.

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Sakura. Sasuke sintió las lágrimas de Sakura mojar su rostro así que la apego más a él y dijo-Saku. No llores lo que yo quiero es que seas feliz -

-Soy muy feliz Sasuke-kun. Más de lo que te imaginas. Pasaron muchas cosas durante muchos años pero finalmente ahora estamos juntos los tres y pronto cuatro-

Sasuke se separó un poco de ella y limpio sus lágrimas se acercó a sus labios y la beso amorosamente Sakura le correspondió de igual forma algunos minutos después separaron sus labios. Ambos con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Tres Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Himawari la hija de Naruto y Hinata ya contaba con dos meses de vida.

Naruto finalmente sería nombrado Hokage. Después de mucho tiempo de preparación ya era considerado apto para del puesto.

Sakura ya contaba con cinco meses de embarazo. Y ya sabía al igual que Sasuke y Sarada que él bebe sería un niño.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Naruto fue nombrado Hokage. Estando junto a su familia, su Sensei y sus compañeros de equipo junto con su hija.

Sakura ya tenía seis meses de embarazo. Sasuke, Sarada y ella cada día que pasaban sabía que se acercaba el nacimiento del bebe la cual le pondrían Sanosuke o Daisuke.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Tres Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura se encontraba dando a luz mientras Sasuke esperaba afuera de la sala con su hija y sus amigos.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Dos Horas Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Tsunade salió de aquella sala sonriendo alegremente.

-Felicidades Uchiha eres padre de un hermoso y saludable Niño.-

Los presentes felicitaban a Sasuke mientras el agradecía con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y un suave 'Gracias'.

-Vamos a ver a Sakura-

Sasuke asintió, tomo a Sarada en brazos y comenzó a seguir a Tsunade. Algunos minutos después llegaron a una habitación que decía en un letrero de madera. 'Sakura Uchiha'.

Tsunade abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar, la cerro y se fue.

Sakura los miro y les sonrió.Sakura estaba sentada en la cama con un bulto cubierto por una cobija celeste entre sus brazos.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y beso la mejilla de Sakura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Algo cansada pero bien.-

Sakura movió un poquito la cobija y dejo a la vista a un niño pelinegro que los miraba con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

Sasuke dejo a Sarada sentada en la cama y acercó su mano a a manita que el bebe estiraba. El tomo un dedo de Sasuke.

Y río levemente.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño.

Sarada se acercó un poco a su madre para ver a su hermanito y sonrió ladinamente. Se sentía feliz.

-¿Cómo se llamará?-Pregunto Sarada.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y él dijo-Daisuke.-

Sakura asintió y sonrió.

/Toc. /-Tocaron la puerta

-Pase-Dijo Sakura y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron Hinata y Naruto junto con sus hijos. Bolt e Himawari. se acercaron a la cama y

-Felicidades Sakura-Chan-Dijeron Naruto y Hinata al unisono

-Gracias-Dijo ella.

-Qué lindo bebe-Decía Hinata mientras veía al bebe pelinegro de ojos verdes.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Años Después°•°•°•°•°•°**  
Habían pasado dos años.

Sarada tenía cinco años al igual que Bolt. Ese día comenzarían sus clases en la academia.

 **°•°•°•°•°Años Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Habían pasado siete años desde aquel día.

Naruto seguía siendo el Hokage mientras cuidaba a su familia. Y su amor hacia Hinata crecía cada día un poco más. Y al fin podía sentirse feliz. Tenía una familia que lo amaba y su sueño de toda la vida. Era Hokage de Konoha.

Sasuke y Sakura seguían juntos. Y no querían separarse Nunca el Amor que habían formado era fuerte y estable. Nada ni nadie los separaría.

Sasuke recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sakura y sonrió ladinamente.

Sakura acaricio su cabello mientras le sonreía.

Algunos minutos después Sasuke se sentó en el sillón se acercó a los labios de Sakura y la beso. Sakura le correspondió de igual. El beso conforme avanzaba se volvía más y más apasionado. Sasuke recostó a Sakura en el sillón bajo sus labios y comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura. Ella soltó un leve gemido. Sasuke bajo el cierre de la blusa de Sakura.

-A...Aquí no Sasuke-kun-

Él sonrió levemente beso fugazmente los labios de Sakura, la tomó entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Entro en la habitación que ambos compartían. Dejo a Sakura en la cama fue hacia la puerta y la cerro con seguro. Luego fue hacia Sakura se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a besar sus labios apasionadamente. Mientras terminaba de bajar el cierre de la blusa y tomaba uno de los pecho de Sakura con una de sus manos.

Lo apretó un poco fuerte haciendo que ella gima de igual forma.

Sakura llevo sus manos al inició de la camiseta de Sasuke y se la quitó por la cabeza. Comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Sasuke con sus manos.

Conforme la intensidad de los beso aumentaba la ropa iba desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. Poco a poco se acercaba el final. Sasuke se posicionó entre las piernas de Sakura y entro en ella de una sola estocada. Haciendo que ambos suelten un fuerte gemido. Poco a poco la habitación se iba llenado de gemidos. Sakura se abrazaba a la espalda de Sasuke mientras gemía mucho más fuerte que él. Algunas embestidas más y llegaron al climax. Al nombrase mutuamente. Sasuke salió de Sakura y se recostó junto a ella. Con la respiración completamente agitada.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, cogió una cobija y los cubrió a ambos. Sasuke la abrazo y beso su frente.

-Te Amo Sasuke-kun-dijo ella contra su pecho.

-Yo también Te Amo Saku-Dijo él y volvió a besar su frente.

Sakura vio el reloj de la pared.-Las once y media.

-En una hora regresa Daisuke.-

-(Sarada regresara más tarde ya que está en una misión.)-Pensó y dijo-Si me duchare e iré a preparar el almuerzo- dijo beso los labios de Sasuke, él le correspondió algunos minutos después separaron sus labios y Sakura salio de la cama y entro al baño. Para darse una ducha. Pocos minutos después salio envuelta en una toalla y vio a Sasuke profundamente dormido. Fue al armario cogió su ropa interior y un vestido gris sencillo. Se visto, se puso unas sandalias, se acercó a él y beso su mejilla. Sonrió fue hacia la puerta la abrió y salió cerrándola y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Media hora Después °•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura termino de preparar el almuerzo y se encontraba secando los platos. Y sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodear su cintura desde atrás, se dio la vuelta y rodeo el cuello de Sasuke, el se inclinó y beso los labios de Sakura, y ella le correspondió de igual forma mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello húmedo de Sasuke. Algunos minutos después separaron sus labios. Oyeron la puerta abriese seguido de la voz de su hijo menor anunciando su llegada. Ellos se separaron rápidamente.

El pequeño de siete años entro a la concina.

-Bienvenido hijo ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntaba Sakura mientras se arrodillaba delante del pequeño.

-Bien Mama.-Dijo, Sakura beso su frente, el sonrió y luego fue hacia su papa el cual le revolvió su cabello mientras le sonreía..

Daisuke se sentó junto a Sasuke y ella comenzó a servir la comida. Cuando termino de servirla se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a Sasuke.

-Itadakimasu-Dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer.

Algunos minutos después terminaron de comer. Daisuke fue a la sala a ver la televisión mientras sus padres lavaban los platos.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En La Noche°•°•°•°•°•°**

Después de la llegada de Sarada ,Cenaron y algunos minutos después Sarada y Daisuke fueron a descansar.

Sakura se quedó con Sasuke en la sala. Sakura se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de Sasuke. Escuchado el rápido papilar de su corazón.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura y nuestros hijos han sido mi felicidad y la cura de mi corazón roto. Estoy feliz por la segunda oportunidad que me dio la vida. Pero sobre todo por encontrar a alguien como Sakura que no perdió la fe en mí. Y me siguió amando a pesar de todo lo que hice.

Mi corazón finalmente se siente sano y feliz. Finalmente emergió del dolor. Y todo por ella por mi única y mejor Sanación Mi esposa Y su vez los frutos de nuestro amor nuestros hijos.

Realmente puedo decir que si la tengo a ella y mis hijos estoy y estaré completo y feliz.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke beso la coronilla de Sakura y sonrió ladinamente.

Finalmente estaba ella ahí para él y él sabía que sería para siempre ya que él le profesaba un amor puro y perpetuo. Y aquel sentimiento era recíproco. Así que se tendría el uno al otro por el resto de sus vidas.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot.

Si así no duden en dejarme un coment. Que yo no dudare en responderlo.

Nos leemos espero que pronto

Chau


End file.
